


DiMA to Pieces

by Seida



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Dildos, Dominance, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robo Pussy, Robots, Somnophilia, Squirting, Synth, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, dima has a pussy, gape, robopuss, vibe, vibe belt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida/pseuds/Seida
Summary: Faraday and the SS do some very nasty things to DiMA's poor robohole.





	DiMA to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Robotdongle.

DiMA came again, the vibe so deep, so powerful. He hugged his pillow, squeezing tightly as Faraday rubbed his palm across his robotic ass. DiMA shook, his body overheating as his hole pulsed around the object he couldn’t remove. It had been inside him for hours, slowly building up to its apex, and by now even DiMA's inner clock couldn't recall how many times he'd succumbed to the tool strapped to his pelvis. Shocked, he slipped his hand between his legs, feeling the coolant leak out around the edges and onto his skinny metal fingers, but Faraday slapped it away. As DiMA retreated, he poked the end, adding a pressure that made DiMA howl.

“That’s six,” the cruel scientist whispered. “Keep going.”

“Oh! F-Faraday, please! I’m too old for this!”

“Nonsense.” He rubbed his synthetic clit, bringing DiMA closer to another orgasm. “I know how sensitive you are. I know how much your little hole can handle.”

He stared at DiMA’s face as he held him close, taking note of every curve, every wrinkle. The pleasure twisted his mouth and eyes into the most wonderful expressions, his brow arching. He came again, the vibrations beating his walls and stretching him open no matter how hard he convulsed. His walls clenched down, but there was no release. His orgasm thumped like a heartbeat, sucking the length and searching for an out. To that, DiMA could only scream, his mind skipping.

“Keep cumming!” Faraday ordered, slapping the end of the device with a sadistic vigor. “Cum!”

“ _Ugh_! Faraday! No!” He came again, his previous orgasm still fresh and amplified, sending him spiralling into the mattress. His fingers cut into the pillow he clung to so desperately for purchase. His voice, usually so soft and lyrical, turned into a low and unnatural hum. Coolant continued to spurt through, causing him to whimper. “Take it out!” he begged, but Faraday only laughed at the notion.

He sat up, grabbing DiMA’s ass cheeks and watching as the buzz from the toy rippled his hole. He could see the effect it was having, even feeling the tremors rock the old synth’s legs, and it pleased him. Again he pushed on the end, creating the illusion of thrusts that drove DiMA crazy. He bellowed, biting the fabric as another orgasm shot up and down his spine.

“ _Augh_ - _auh_! Ohhhh!”

“Good boy,” Faraday grinned. “Very good.”

“My hole is burning!” DiMA cried, seconds away from another burst. “What is this feeling?!”

“Pleasure,” Faraday peeped. “Intense pleasure. Pure and unaltered.”

“I-I can’t!” DiMA screamed. “T-too much!”

“Good,” Faraday chuckled. “I didn’t exactly ask your permission.” He slapped his clit, earning a stifled yelp. “Cum again!”

And he did, burying his face in the bed to smother his bleating. He felt a jolt of electricity permeate all through his system, and in that moment he feared he’d shut down. With that final orgasm, all he knew was pleasure; cruel, pure, unaltered pleasure. He forgot about Acadia, about the Children of Adam and Far Harbor, and lost himself in the sensation he thought only humans could know.

When he came to, his program rebooting, he felt Faraday click the clasps. As his vision returned, he saw the toy jerked out, the texture rubbing against his vulnerable insides. The extraction made him bellow weakly, his energy spent, and sob as the coolant came gushing from his gape. He couldn’t close his legs, humiliated as Faraday examined the loose, sloppy hole that pulsed from the abuse.

“It ... it’s throbbing,” he huffed. “I can feel it.”

“Yes,” Faraday grinned. “You endured it well.”

“You raped it,” DiMA whispered. “You raped my hole.”

“I did. And you loved it,” he beamed, caressing the swollen crease. “It’s winking at me.”

“Are you ... going to rape it again?”

Faraday smiled, then shoved the toy back inside. DiMA screamed, his limbs twitching as the man hammered his already ruined cunt. Despite everything, his walls constricted, his clit hard as stone. This time it was different. It was more than just vibrations, it was pounding. Mindless, vicious pounding. This was more than an experiment, this was an attack. An attack on DiMA’s pussy.

“Oh God! Faraday, _ugh_! It’s so sensitive!”

“Shut up.”

He kept fucking, forcing another orgasm that left DiMA breathless. His eyes flashed, his hole pulsing so hard he could hear it fighting against the thick and tenacious length. It was most certainly broken, unable to process the raw pleasure. Yet still Faraday continued, slamming away, taking care to churn the toy and bang it against DiMA's false cervix. A second orgasm was all he could tolerate. As he came, he seized beneath his companion and shut down, lost in the darkest euphoria.

“DiMA?” Faraday asked, removing the toy. His hole was even worse now, nearly red and bruised from the fucking. “I didn’t even know that could happen,” he snickered.

While DiMA rebooted, still unconsciously riding the waves of pleasure, Faraday pulled his cock from his shorts. It was large and veiny, already dripping with precum, and as DiMA laid still and silent, he slipped it into his hot and flexing gape. It took a moment for his body to process that something had entered it, but when it did his loose gape snapped shut, making Faraday grunt.

“A-amazing!” he teethed. “Even while rebooting? The Institute did an incredible job!”

He began to thrust, wallowing in DiMA’s slick and slimy coolant. He stared into his eyes, wide and lifeless, and bucked his hips so hard DiMA’s ass bounced off the mattress. He knew he could feel it, he just couldn’t respond. The sound of his systems whirring encouraged him to fuck even harder. He hugged his legs, which was easy because DiMA was remarkably light, and made sure every inch, every centimetre filled the hole he had dominated.

He closed his eyes, thinking about the first time he saw DiMA, and more specifically the first time he found DiMA's secret. If that bit of tape hadn't ripped, and if DiMA hadn't been bending over at that exact moment, Faraday may never have known. How could he resist? He'd been planning for day the perfect time to strike, and luckily today was it. The sound of DiMA's throaty cry when he sneaked up behind him and forced the lubed toy into his hole gave him goosebumps. The look he gave him, so sweet and innocent as he turned and fell back against the wall, the vibe zapping his strength, tickled his cock. The first orgasm was quick, bending DiMA back and making his tongue stick out as he screamed. It had been a long time, and the penetration was so sudden he couldn't help it.

"F-Faraday?" he asked, betrayed.

"I've been doing research," he answered. "Apparently you and your series were built for this sort of thing." DiMA only stared, helpless as the vibe worked its magic. "So you won't mind if I take advantage, right?"

A few more pumps and he was done, spewing into DiMA’s cunt until it was overflowing. He hunched forward in defeat, resting on DiMA’s chest and catching his breath. He couldn’t believe it, but DiMA was cumming with him, feeling every twitch of Faraday’s cock.

“Magnificent,” he sighed, pulling out. Again his hole gaped open, squirting with Faraday’s seed. “When you wake, do me a favour and clean this mess up.”

He left shortly thereafter, satisfied and bearing a wicked smile. As DiMA woke, he gasped, his body still wracked with the pleasure that was fucked into him. He struggled to sit up, his legs useless, still in the process of recovery. The fluids continued to spit from his ruined cunt, and he moaned, his cheeks blushing and arms trembling as he held himself upright.

“Oh, I almost forgot this!” Faraday yelled, rushing back in. He snatched the dildo, playfully tapping his head. “Probably shouldn’t leave it lying around, huh?”

DiMA coughed, his voice box finding its way. “You ... you raped it,” he whispered, his eyes aglow. “You raped my hole. _Twice_.”

“I did. I raped it hard, didn’t I?”

DiMA looked up, drool rolling down his chin. “Are you ... going to rape it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> To confirm, YES DiMA still felt it when he was in shutdown mode. He could still feel the pleasure, he just couldn't move because, at the time, his body wasn't upgraded enough to keep up with the mental strain. Faraday will fix that. ;)


End file.
